Koga's in Kagome's room
by CyanideVii
Summary: koga and inuyasha goes thruogh the well and can't get back inuyasha thinks kagome has feeling for koga and....oh just read the story
1. Down the well with Koga

Umm.... Hi people..... This is my first time on fanfic's so in my reviews please tell me what you like and don't like. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1 through the well with Koga  
"Inuyasha.... I have to go now."said Kagome. Her voice was a little stuffy from the cold she had. "Why?" said Inuyasha. He knew why....he just wanted to go with her. He loved kagome so much that 1 minute felt like an hour. He couldn't stand it; he wanted to be with her. "Hi Kagome!" said Koga he was wearing a fur kimono "It smells like you have a little cold there, come on you'll be warm right next tome in my be..."With that Inu Yasha slapped Koga and said" YOU ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU TELL KAGOME TO COME WITH YOU!"  
"Hmm.You wanna fight eh? You know your going to lose you pathetic mutt-face! Kagome belongs to me! I claimed her as my own!" Shouted Koga. "ACHOO!" Sneezed Kagome." I really need to go now, bye!" As Kagome jumped in, she noticed that Koga grabbed her arm. He fell with her, to the other side of the well. In an instant Inu Yasha jumped in to the well. "Koga and Inu Yasha I want you both back to the Warring States Era!" said Kagome as she climbed out of the well. "Ohh. Alright" they both said. They jumped in but, they wasn't gone!" Oh no! They can't get back!" Thought Kagome "what am I going to do! I guess it'll be alright with my mom that they can stay."  
"Oh. Hi grandpa! Where's Mama? " Kagome asked. "I'm sorry Kagome but, your mom's in the hospital; she has a bad cold. She'll be alright. I see you brought along Inu Yasha and another friend, what's his name?" " His name is Koga" Answered Kagome " They can't seem to get back may they stay a few days?" Inu Yasha knew that meant that stupid wolf would have to stay.  
As Koga explored in and out of the house Inuyasha followed. Finally he was done. Kagome invited him and Koga into her bedroom to sleep but, Inuyasha said," I'm going to sleep outside " so Koga slepped in a sleeping bag while Inuyasha slepped in the tree.  
  
Well, what do you think? The 2nd chapter will be done in a week! For more info go to xanga.com/lilnatcoles/ -OR- If your on AOL IM me I'm lilnatcoles so we can talk about new stories and stuff! -OR-  
  
email me at lilnatcoles@aol.com 


	2. Inuyasha gets sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but heres a poem: RoSeS r ReD ViOlEtS R BlUe I dOnT oWn InU yAsHa So No SuE 4 u.  
  
Chapter 2 Inuyasha gets sick  
  
Inuyasha slept in the close tree next to Kagome's room. He watched Koga. Koga woke up when the sun came up and went to Kagome's underwear drawer and picked up a pair of soft, pink, silky underwear and was sniffing it. "HOW DARE HE- Achoo!" Sneezed Inuyasha. Koga saw Inuyasha, smirked and went back to bed. Inuyasha went and knocked on the door, when Kagome answered Inuyasha sneezed. "I think you have a cold from sleeping outside." Said Kagome "come in." Kagome went and slept on the couch with Inuyasha, but he kept sneezing. Koga woke up and watched them. "Come on Inuyasha, I'll give you a bath." Said Kagome "Kagome I'm a little sick too." Said Koga "Alright I'll give both of you a bath." Answered Kagome. She gave them both some cloths; they unfolded it; it was bathing suits. They put them on and went to the bathtub. "Ok so both cloths need to be washed. Here are some new cloths. Now I'll scrub Inuyasha first then Koga." Said Kagome. After she scrubbed Inuyasha she washed Koga's back. She noticed the nice, broad shoulders he had." Why does Kagome keep's staring at Koga? Does she like him?" wondered Inuyasha. "Kagome, I think that's enough soap" "Oh, sorry Inu Yasha" Kagome said, "Ok, I'm done! You two get dressed and met me down stairs." They came out wearing their new cloths; Inuyasha was wearing a new red shirt and jeans, while Koga wore a white shirt and a pair of sweats. When they were done Kagome gave them some rice and sausage to eat. "Thank you Kagome." They both said. They both ate and Kagome said," Inuyasha, you can water the garden. Koga, you can help me wash your dirty cloths. Kagome washed Koga's cloths and Koga washed Kagome's. Inuyasha came running in. "Kagome why do you smell like Koga? Did you really think I couldn't smell that! 


	3. Miroku's Confession

Hello! Sorry it took me so long 'cause my computer was down for a while... I'll try to make my chapters longer. I'm expecting the story to be very long.  
  
Chapter 3, Miroku's Confession  
  
Meanwhile in the Fudal age...  
  
In Kaeda's Village Shippo, Sango and Miroku were sitting by the well waiting for Kagome."I wonder when Kagome's coming back."Said Shippo"By the way, do any of you know where Inuyasha is?"He walked to the well and looked down the well with a puzzled look."Do you think he went to off to kill Koga? You know whenever Inuyasha tries to Kagome sits him. Or maybe, he saw Kikyo and went off with her. " He looks at Sango and Miroku."I saw them- Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga- over by the well yesterday. And I didn't see any of Kikyo's soul gatherers "said Sango.  
"I'm going to gather some food for us. Bye!"said Shippo as he left. Miroku scooted closer to Sango. Sango was making a fire for them."Do you think they're okay? I mean Kagome only went to get some medicine for her cold. She wasn't that sick." Miroku said to Sango.  
"Well...uh...I don't know...Maybe she got sicker and stayed home to rest or got too busy with school and---"She was cut off. Miroku started hyperventilating and was geting closer to Sango."Miroku, what are you doing?"Sango asked, her voice trembling.  
"Sango" He was breathing harder "The moment I laid eyes on you, I saw you as an angel. I was too afraid to tell you because I thought that you would think that I was a perverted basterd that only liked pretty girls---" Sango cut him off "I know you like girls that are pretty but you're serious at times."She looked into his eyes." All my life I looked at woman as an object until you came. I have never loved a woman as a person before. Sango, I love you."Miroku told Sango.  
Their lips got closer, and close and were about to touch when Shippo popped in. " I got rice and chicken cury!"said Shippo. He didn't notice that they were about to kiss. He just thought that they were looking at each other.  
Sango was a bit upset at Shippo, but said nothing. Miroku, on the other hand, was pissed off. His chance to kiss a girl, a girl he loved so much, was ruined. Like Sango, he said nothing. They ate and took a bath (Miroku and Shippo then Sango, Miroku was too busy dressing to spy on Sango, anyway, Shippo would have stopped him).  
They decided to go to bed. "Tomorrow is a full moon...Inuyasha is bound to come sooner or later." Thought Miroku. It was morning now. Shippo went off to play with the other kids and Sango went to exterminate some demons. Miroku decided to look at the clouds. He sat under a nice tree on a hill. "Ahh... What a lovely day, I might as well take a nap"Miroku thought as he fell asleep. 


End file.
